1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated back support and more particularly pertains to a device which may be used to provide heat to a user's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices which can be used to provide heat to a user's back are known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing heat to a user's back are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,235 to Hong illustrates a device that supports the stomach with a cushioned and heated air chamber.
Other patents that illustrate components related to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,488 to Schiek, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,414 to Grim; U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,806 to Travis; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,261 to Smith et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated back support that is simple and lightweight in construction and supports a user's back while simultaneously providing heat or massaging therapy thereto without using pneumatic mechanisms.
In this respect, the heated back support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing heat to a user's back.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for are an improved heated back support which can be used to provide heat to a user's back. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.